Truth Be Told
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Face takes a long long walk...


Templeton Peck was overwhelmed with thoughts conflicting his mind and his heart. He decided to take a long walk. He shook Hannibal awake and muffled something into his ear. His CO nodded and fell back asleep.   
  
He started out on the clean streets of Virginia. His mind wandered and he saw the sun beginning to rise. He glanced at his watch and it had been almost four hours... He didn't know where he was, but knew he hadn't made many turns. So he turned around and walked and walked.   
  
Lately he'd been feeling really sad about his life. There were so many things he wanted to do with his life. He was gonna be a war hero, now he was fugitive. Even all the ladies he wanted never satisfied that something that was missing in his life. He now found himself sitting down on a bench downtown.   
  
Not soon after a tall man took a seat beside him. The man took off his jacket and Face couldn't help but notice his collar. The man sitting next to him was a priest.   
  
What are the chances? Face thought. He smiled." Okay God, trying to tell me something?" Face didn't realize he was talking out loud.   
  
"Excuse me?" The priest asked making eye contact with Face.   
  
"Oh uh, sorry Father, I didn't realize I was talking out loud, I apologize."  
  
"Why are you apologizing? People think I talk to myself too, but little do they know." He chuckled.   
  
It took Face a second to get the joke. He stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I bet you get a lot of lip in your line of work huh?"  
  
"Well I learned quick how to listen to constructive criticism, I can tell ya that much." He laughed again pointing up to the sky.   
  
Again it took Face a second but he returned the laugh. "I bet He straightened you up real quick"  
  
"He still is, believe you me." He smiled.  
  
"Is that right?" Face nodded. "I think He's been trying to tell me something for a long time Father, I just don't know what it is."  
  
The Father smiled. "So you've been listening quite hard then?"  
  
Face looked ashamed. "No not really."   
  
"Well, better late than never, I always say. Ya see kid, I didn't start listening till I was well into my 40's, now I'm one of the oldest priests they are in the world, it seems like. But like I said before, He's still fixing stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Face asked curious.  
  
"Name it, I've done it kid. Almost killed myself more than once."  
  
A blank look fell over Face. "Really…what about all those saints, I learned all about growing up, they didn't have stuff, like we do."  
  
"Ah, yes, the Saints, probably good guys, but personally, God just wanted someone who would listen. I mean I'm sure St. Thomas would have liked a Celtics game just as much as the next guy." He cracked himself up once again.   
  
"Funny, I was always a Lakers fan myself." Face replied.   
  
"Maybe what God's trying to tell ya is to drop the losing team and get yourself a winner." He grinned.  
  
Face returned the grin. "You're one funny priest you know that?"  
  
"Well, it's a gift. You are one brave man you know that?" The Priest replied.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Walking these streets for hours at night, you must really be crazy."  
  
Face was stunned. "You've been watching me this whole time?"  
  
"Yup, I had a lot on my mind, so I thought I'd pray and walk tonight, when I saw you, I felt the need to chat with you, but you kept walking and walking. Finally you stopped and here we are" His hands fell on his knees.   
  
"Here we are." Face replied surprised.  
  
"Why you look so surprised kid? God will always go out of his way to meet you, he's just waiting for you to stop and listen." With that he patted Face on the back and got up.  
  
He shook hands with Face and started back. Face watched until the priest was out of sight. He sat on the bench a bit longer and then started back.   
  
On the way, he couldn't help but notice a poor man walking, holding a small bag of groceries. His clothes were tattered and torn. And to Face's astonishment, low and behold, the priest who had just talked with him walked out of a church, and passed by the poor man smiling. The man stopped the priest and asked him a question. This time the priest gave a short reply.  
  
The poor man practically stormed away.   
  
Face sighed and something made him follow him. After a long walk, Face approached him and with all the boldness he had, he said,  
  
"I think it's time the both of us, did some listening." With that they fell to their knees, and after confessing, they GOT UP.   
  
Now it was time to get back to the guys, they were probably worried sick.   
  
Face had finally heard what he needed to hear all along……  
  
  
  
"We fall down, we get up, and the Saints are just the sinners, who fall down…and get up."  
  
"Cursing every step of the way  
  
he bore a heavy load  
  
to the market ten miles away -  
  
the journey took its toll.  
  
and every day he passed a monastery's high cathedral wall,   
  
and it made his life seem meaningless  
  
and small.  
  
And he wondered how it would be  
  
to live in such a place.  
  
to be warm, well-fed and at peace -  
  
to shut the world away.  
  
so when he saw a priest who walked, for once,  
  
beyond the iron gate,  
  
he said, 'tell me of your life inside that place.'  
  
and the priest replied:  
  
we fall down, we get up.  
  
we fall down, we get up.  
  
we fall down, we get up.  
  
and the saints are just the sinners who fall down... and get up.  
  
Disappointment followed him home -  
  
he'd hoped for so much more.  
  
but he saw himself in a light  
  
he had never seen before.  
  
for if the priests who fell could find the Grace of God to be enough,  
  
well, then there must be some hope  
  
for the rest of us -  
  
there must be some hope left for us.  
  
'cause we fall down, and we get up.  
  
we fall down, we get up.  
  
we fall down, we get up.  
  
and the saints are just the sinners who fall down... and get up."  
  
...  
  
The End!  
  
AN: In no way, was this meant to offend anyone. But Truth be told, it may.  
  
Ever cursed your way home? Passed by a church and it discouraged you?   
  
Is that what God wants you to feel? Just listen; He really has so much to say.   
  
Take care!   
  
Song rights: Bob Carlisle 


End file.
